1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated timing delay circuits for shutting off automotive vehicle headlights a predetermined time after the vehicle ignition has been turned off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are commercially available for automatically extinguishing automobile headlights after a delay once the vehicle ignition has been turned off. However, none of the devices currently available provides a complete, compact, self-contained casing for the timing circuit with a dustproof, unsealable access port for adjusting the time delay of the shut-off system. The automatic shutoff device of the invention is constructed as an encapsulated unit which locks and longitudinally secures the insulated electrical lead wires that extend to the vehicle electrical system. The insulated wires are locked at locations displaced from their contact termianations. This allows the base and cover for the casing to be permanently fastened together without danger that the lead wires thereto might be pulled from the contact terminations during installation or use.